deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge VS Cammy
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Street Fighter. Two female fighters who worked for the bad guy but go their own way. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The bad guy. The main antagonist who is known for many things, including minions. Boomstick: But these two minions have broken away from their commanders. Also, they really love kicking things. Wiz: Rouge the Bat, the stealthy kick-equivalent of Knuckles the Echidna Boomstick: And Cammy White, former member of Shadaloo and now member of Delta Red. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Rouge ( Cue ~ Blue Coast Zone Act 3 - Sonic Rivals 2) Wiz: Dr. Eggman had one goal for the day: To gather the Chaos Emeralds and use them to power the Eclipse Cannon to try and take over the world. Boomstick: But in order to do it, he needed help from two people: Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Wiz: Rouge was tasked by the President to work undercover as Eggman's pawn to try and sabotage his plan. Boomstick: But she got distracted by the Master Emerald and tried to take it for herself. She begged Knuckles for it, but he wouldn't budge. Wiz: After that, Eggman decided to seize the opportunity and take the Emerald for himself. With no other choice, Knuckles smashed the Master Emerald into pieces, forcing him and Rouge to go after it. Then once she got some Emerald pieces and got on the ARK, Dr. Eggman fired the Eclipse Cannon and found out that his grandfather - Boomsitck: I'm getting bored Wiz. Basically, she teamed up with Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails and together they saved the world. Wiz: Well, yeah. ( Cue ~ Club Rouge - Sonic Battle) Boomstick: Rouge possesses flight, great hearing, stealth skills, and powerful feet. Wiz: Her Kick Attack allows her to unleash a combo of powerful kicks which are strong enough to break robots. Her Charlie Kick lets her support her whole body and kick the foe with both legs. Boomstick: But she's not just for kicks, literally. Bat Guard lets her summon artifical bats to be used offensively and defensively. Offensively means she launches em' one at a time and they home in and explode. Wiz: Defensively means they surround Rouge and explode on contact. Boomstick: Her Dummy Ring Bomb attack lets her shoot ring-shaped explosives that can really cause pain. Man, imagine all the pranks I could do with those. Wiz: I'm pretty sure you'd get in major trouble for that. Boomstick: Whatever, as a bat, Rouge can also emit ultrasonic screams. Wiz: A prime example of this is Beauty Shock, where Rouge unleashes an ultrasonic scream on her foe. Boomstick: Then there's Shriek, a move where Rouge unleashes a scream that causes foes to let their guard down. Wiz: With all these moves and skills, it's no wonder she works for the President.' '''Her legs are strong enough to create tremors, tough enough to survive a punch from Knuckles, fast enough to keep up with Shadow, and stealthy enough to infiltrate Eggman's base. '''Boosmtick: She can defeat the likes of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. And her hearing is so good, she can locate Espio with it. You know, the guy who's super stealth even WITHOUT his camouflage?' Wiz: But while she appears to have no physical weaknesses, she is quite stubborn, which can cost her her life. This is how she almost fell into lava just for the Emeralds. But if you were looking for a stealthy, jewel-loving, rival of Knuckles, look no further. Rouge: My name is Rouge the Bat. Better known as the treasure hunter, Rouge. Cammy White ( Cue ~ Cammy's Theme - X-Men VS Street Fighter) Wiz: M. Bison is the ruthless, callous leader of Shadaloo bent on conquering the world. But sometimes, even big bads need a bodyguaqrd. Boomstick: But he didn't hire a bodyguard, he just made a clone of himself to be a bodyguard, specifically speaking, Cammy White. Wiz: Cammy was created as a clone of Bison to be his top bodyguard and leader of Dolls, brainwashed teenagers trained to be ruthless assasins. Aware that his Psycho Power was destroying his body, Bison planned to possess hers. Boomstick: But before he tried possessing her, Bison sent Cammy to assasinate Dhalsim, but he gave her something she never had. Wiz: Willpower and self-awareness. Realizing she was working for the wrong guy, Cammy quit Shadaloo and joined Delta Red, an organization with the intent of taking Shadaloo down. With training from both camps, Cammy is a deadly weapon. Boomstick: One of her siganture moves is the Spiral Arrow, where she rushes to her opponents with her legs. The move is so agile, it goes under projectiles. Wiz: Her Cannon Spike allows her to kick her opponent into the air and her Cannon Strike allows her to jump up into the air and come down with a powerful kick to control the flow of battle. Boomstick: Then there's her Hooligan Approach, which lets her come at her opponent in the weirdest way you can imagine. ( Cue ~ Cammy's Theme - Street Fighter 4) Wiz: And she can also augment some of her melle moves with Psycho Power as she is a clone of Bison. But when that fails she resrots to her EX and Super Moves, such as the Cammy Quick Combination, where she snaps her opponent's bones three times. Boomstick: She's fast enough to dodge Guile's sonic booms, is an expert knife thrower, and kick cars to death. Wiz: She's tough enough to take hits from the World-Class Champion Balrog, a fighter so strong that he killed an elephant with one punch. Since elephants normally smash trees, their head can take a force of 10,000 pounds. But she's not a perfect fighter, mostly caused she was cloned from Bison. Boomstick: Her Psycho Power is quite limited, probably Bison's fault, and only truly comes out in times of rage and aggression. Wiz: Also, many of her attacks can leave her vulnerable if dodged. Boomstick: But hey, Cammy's strong, tough, built, and extremely powerful. There's a reason she's knwon as the Killer Bee. Cammy: For those who I wish to protect... I will fight you! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Rouge was climbing in the vents into a room. Rouge opened the vent door and hopped in. she noticed the Chaos Emerald and flew twoards it. Rouge: Like taking candy from a baby. Or in this case, taking a jewel from an oversized man-baby. But before she could grab the Emerald, the door opened and Cammy came through. Rouge turned around with an angry face. Rouge: Who are you and what do you want? Cammy: My name is Cammy, and I'm here for the gem. Rouge: Cammy? That sounds like a little girl's name. And if anyone's taking the Emerald, it's gonna be me. Cammy: Guess Shadaloo decided some weird bat girl was good enough. Cammy threw a knife at Rouge, but Rouge dodged it by moving her head. Rouge: If you want the Emerald so bad, come and get it! Rouge and Cammy got into fighting stances. Fight! ( Cue ~ This Machine - Sonic Heroes) Rouge used Beauty Shock, but Cammy used Spiral Arrow and knocked Rouge back. Cammy then used the Hooligan Approach to close in on Rouge and used the Cannon Strike, but Rouge dodged and used the Charlie Kick and knocked Cammy into the door. Rouge: That the best you can do? Cammy: I won't lose! Rouge flew towards Cammy and grabbed her and dragged her across the room on the wall and flew up and threw her down. Rouge flew down and punched Cammy and flew back up repeatedly. But when Rouge came down, Cammy caught her, but this was the worst thing she could do as Rouge used Beauty Shock, causing Cammy to cover her ears in pain and be blown back. Cammy rushed towards Rouge, but Rouge used Bat Guard and launched a bat at Cammy, blowing her back. Rouge then launched the other bats, but Cammy dodged them with Spiral Arrow, but Rouge flew up and slammed down on Cammy with her legs. ( Cue ~ Volcanic Rim Opening Version - Street Fighter IV) Cammy used a Psycho Power-imbued Cannon Spike on Rouge and knocked her up and then jumped up and slammed her down with a Psycho Power-imbued Cannon Strike, creating a small crater. Cammy then backflipped away from there. Rouge started to get up slowly. Rouge: You think you can stop me that easily? Rouge flew up into the air and rushed Cammy into a wall. Rouge was then kicked by Cammy back and Cammy used the Hooligan Approach and used CQC on Rouge, snapping her legs and arms causing Rouge to to goran in pain. Rouge: That's it! Now you've done it! Rouge took flight up and used her right arm to snap her legs and left arm back. Rouge used Shriek, but Cammy dodged it, but Rouge kept making the soundwaves tail Cammy until Rouge started to fly around Cammy. Cammy brought out a knife and tried to keep track of Rouge's movements, but Cammy became confused due to Rouge's inconsistent turns. Rouge then fired Shriek and nailed Cammy, causing her to cover her ears from the deafening wail. Rouge then grabbed the Emerald and droppped Dummy Ring Bombs all over the room, causing an explosion that destroys Cammy and sends her blood all over the room, casuing her to wail in unholy agony. Rouge covers her face and proceeds to shake all the blood off. ???: Chaos Blast! Shadow busted down the door with Omega, only to be disgusted with what they see. Shadow: What on earth happened? Rouge: Some girl tried to take my emerald. Let's get out of here. K.O! *'Rouge, Shadow, and Omega leave the base.' *'Cammy's hat is found by Chun-Li' Results ( Cue ~ Fly in the Freedom - Sonic Adventure 2) Boomstick: Chick fights never disappoint! Wiz: Cammy may have had the better training, but it simply wasn't able to compare to what Rouge had to offer. Boomstick: When it came to speed, it was a no-brainer. Cammy can dodge Guile's sonic booms, but Rouge is able to keep up with Shadow. She's not as fast, but she can definitely keep up with him. Wiz: Manueverability also made things a challenge for Cammy as Rouge was almost impossible to pin down without Rouge coming towards her. Boomstick: And while Cammy can tank blows from Balrog, Rouge can tank blows from Knuckles, who can shatter boulders and heavy metal like they're glass. Wiz: And while Cammy's knives are lethal to humans, bombs are gonna do a lot worse. Overall, Rouge edges out in speed, maneuverability, durability, and weaponry. Boomstick: Cammy was surely a dummy to fight Rouge. Wiz: The winner is Rouge the Bat. Trivia *Shadow VS Dark Pit, E-102 Gamma VS E-123 Omega, and Rouge VS Cammy all take place in the same base at the same time. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017